The Last Roundup/Gallery
Training for the rodeo Determined Applejack S2E14.png|Not a happy face but yet happy... Applejack Training 1 S2E14.png Applejack jumping over hurdle S2E14.png|Such a graceful landing! Applejack Training 2 S2E14.png 2nd place.jpg|Applejack's ribbons - even then she got 2nd place sometimes! 2.JPG|jumping the mud hole Applejack leaping over hurdle S2E14.png Applejack landing after a jump S2E14.png Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 1 S2E14.png Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 2 S2E14.png Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 3 S2E14.png Rope error.jpg Applejack looking slick S2E14.png Applejack flipping her hat up S2E14.png Aj_talking_to_applebloom_SE2Ep14.png Applejack blushing S2E14.png Meeting Derpy Hooves Rainbow raising an Applejack banner S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 2 S2E14.png|Rainbow talks to Derpy Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png|Derpy broke a few things Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 4 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 5 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 6 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png|D-Derpy t-talked :D Derpy Hooves Flying 2 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Colum S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying 3 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves looking down 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png|"Is there anything I can do to help?" Derpy_Looking_down.png Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png|Just sit there and do nothing! Derpy Hooves Sitting 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Sitting 2 S2E14.png Oh no we're going to fall.PNG|Even sitting doesn't seem to work too well for Derpy... Derpy Hooves Sitting 3 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Falling S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png|Yay Applejack! Woohoo! Prior to leaving Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png|Applejack! Applejack! Ponyville_Crowd_Cheer2_S2E14.png|Applejack! Applejack! (notice Heartstrings and BonBon together!) Applejack Crowd S2E14.png Mayor Podium 2 S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 2 S2E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png|Written Script and Golden Harvest with Dinky Doo? Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png|Mayor is eager for money! Animation error S2E14.png|Oops, an animation error! Applejack boards the train S2E14.png|Is that Written Script and Golden Harvest again? Pinkie Pie eating lots of taffy S2E14.png|Eat lots of taffy! Pinkie Pie eating lots and lots of taffy S2E14.png|Omnomnomnomnom! Conductor pony and train driver S2E14.png|All aboard! Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo on the train S2E14.png|Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo again? On the train to Canterlot? Awfully suspicious... Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png|"And drink sarsaparilla! ...What? It gives you extra sass." (as a side note... why is BonBon here during this?) Surprise party Another banner for Applejack S2E14.png|Rainbow chooses a more...reliable assistant. Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Setting up a surprise party to welcome Applejack back from the rodeo. Getting streamers for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Pinkie Pie startles Fluttershy S2E14.png|''Surprise!'' Fluttershy was startled S2E14.png|"Oh, Pinkie, you startled me..." Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 1 S2E14.png|"Don't worry, Twilight. Got my lips all limbered up." Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 2 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 3 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 4 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 5 S2E14.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hiding S2E14.png|Time to hide in the... chicken roost? Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Hiding from Applejack to give her a surprise Giving a surprise party S2E14.png|''Surprise!'' mail pony.JPG Mailpony rejected S2E14.png|Poor mailpony, getting the door slammed on him... Mailpony birthday cake S2E14.png|Leave it to Pinkie to know cake makes all better. Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple_family_shocked.png|Bad news for the Apple family desperate_Apple_Bloom.png|Please, don't leave your little sis! Dog-EyesA.B. S02E14.png|"And she loves her family! Doesn't she?..." Rarity dramatic gasp S2E14-W14.png Rarity just dreadful S2E14-W14.png|Of all the things that could happen, this is The! Worst! Possible! Thing! Rarity make her not S2E14-W14.png Setting out to find Applejack S2E14.png|Twilight and the gang set off. Big Macintosh in tears S2E14-W14.png|Even Big Mac can't stand to see his sister gone. Searching for Applejack Canterlot train station S2E14.png|The Canterlot train station. Equestria Rodeo competition stadium in Canterlot S2E14.png|The Equestria Rodeo competiton stadium in Canterlot; the tower in the background bears a strong resemblence to Twilight's library from the first episode. Rarity have you seen AJ S2E14-W14.png|''Have you seen this mare?'' AJbedroom.png|AJ in her signature pose—perfect for a search. MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Following_Clown.PNG|Pinkie, (seemingly) clowning around as usual. MLP-S2E14-Clown_Nope.PNG MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Ball_Deflation.PNG|Deflated. Twilight cute ear drop S2E14-W14.png MLP-S2E14-Dash_Barrel_Colt.PNG MLP-S2E14-Fluttershy_Rejected.PNG|This pony just earned the ire of 99% of the audience. MLP-S2E14-Corral_Cleanup.PNG|Even the Doctor's busy cleaning up the corral. Rarity dusting herself S2E14-W14.png|Disapponytment. MLP-S2E14-Recognition.PNG|Oh...! MLP-S2E14-She_Went_Thataway.PNG|She went thataway! MLP-S2E14-Buttes.PNG Rare,Pinkie,Twi,Flutter,RD u kidding S2E14-W14.png|Talk about a surprise. Dodge Junction MLP-S2E14-Train_Ride.PNG MLP-S2E14-Shoulda_Gone_Before_We_Left.PNG|Don't worry, Pinkie, we've all been there. MLP-S2E14-Dodge_Junction_Station.PNG|Next stop: Dodge Junction. MLP-S2E14-Fan_Out.PNG MLP-S2E14-Oh_Pickles.PNG|Priorities! MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Potty_Dance.PNG|Even ponies do the potty dance. MLP-S2E14-Applejack_Outhouse.PNG|''Some'' ponies... MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Blur_2.PNG|I can't wait another second! MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Delayed_Reaction.PNG|...Wait a second! Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Point.PNG Dodge junction.png MLP-S2E14-AJ_Spotted.PNG|'!' Rarity AJ thank heavens S2E14-W14.png|"Oh Applejack! Thank heavens." MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Proud.PNG|I found her! I found her! I— MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Oh_Yeah.PNG|—* MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_BRBlur.PNG|Berightback''ZOOM'' Rarity yes y here S2E14-W14.png|"Yes, why here?" Meeting Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Talking to Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png AJ_Cherries_Jubilee_S2E14.png Mixed emotions about Applejack leaving S2E14.png|Each of the Mane Six members, besides Applejack, have different thoughts on her leaving. The cherry factory Mouse eating cherry S2E14.png|How in Equestria did he get away with that? 5 main ponies lining up to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png"|Lining up to work. Cherries Jubilee.png Ready to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png|"Have fun!" Annoyed Applejack in the cherry factory S2E14.png|Suspicious Applejack is suspicious. Sneaky Twilight Sparkle S2E14.png Pouty Applejack S2E14.png|Not amused with Rainbow Dash. Main 4 S2E14.png Pinkie & Fluttershy working S2E14.png|Just like that "I Love Lucy" episode. Rarity & Twilight S2E14.png Rainbow Dash Yelling S2E14.png Applejack annoyed S2E14.png Ajmad.jpg|Shemadbro. RD with weird hat.PNG|It was only one time! Applejack running S2E14.png|Speed it up! Fluttershy worried S2E14.png Pinkie worried S2E14.png Cherries on Fluttershy's hat S2E14.png|Putting cherries on Fluttershy's hat might help-- Fluttershy's reaction to cherries on her hat S2E14.png|--but she doesn't seem to like it (no surprise). Pinkie picking cherries S2E14.png Cherries everywhere in the factory S2E14.png Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png|Solving a problem, Pinkie Pie style! Rarity insulted Applejack's hair S2E14.png|Applejack seems to receive a lot of insults from her own friends. Fluttershy scared S2E14.png|STOP! Applejack about to get hit by cherries S2E14.png Applejack cherry splat S2E14.png Cherry factory gasp S2E14.png Applejack cherry face splat S2E14.png Cherry factory mess S2E14.png Rarity yes S2E14-W14.png Rarity desperate times S2E14-W14.png Rarity desperate measures S2E14-W14.png|"Desperate times do call for desperate measures." Pinkie Pie licking cherry juice S2E14.png|Definitely the 'big guns'. Using the 'big guns' By the cherry farm's orchards.png Cherrybucking S2E14.png|'Cherrybucking' Cherrybucking with Applejack and Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie helps out, too! Pinkie Pie starts to bug Applejack with cherry changa S2E14.png|"Have you ever had a cherry changa?" Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack chimmy cherry S2E14.png|"One of my favorite funny words is 'kumquat'!" Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel 2 S2E14.png|Pickle barrel! Pickle barrel! Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png|Pickle barrel! (Pinkie seems to say 'pickle' quite a bit in this episode) Applejack fed up with Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|"Noooooo!" Pinkie_used_as_weapon.png Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Furious 1 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Furious 2 S2E14.png|Oh, now you made pinkie furious, applejack! The chase and the truth Pinkie Rage S2E14.png|NOPONY breaks a Pinkie Promise! Applejack making her escape S2E14.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash galloping S2E14.png Bunny dead ahead S2E14.png Fluttershy showing off her braking skills S2E14.png Bunny sniffing the cart S2E14.png Fluttershy looking away from Dash S2E14.png Fluttershy looking at Dash S2E14.png|Sometimes it is possible to be too kind. Aj sad around ribbons.png|Applejack with only 4th, 3rd and 2nd ribbons. GlumA.J. S02E14.png|That's a very... human-like face there. Fluttershy_being_soppy_S2E14.png Fluttershy_and_Twilight_nuzzling_Applejack_S2E14.png RD cries.jpg|Rainbow are you crying? Returning home Apple family pileup S2E14.png|Dog, I mean, Pony Pile! Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 1 S2E14.png|I think you forgot something, girls... Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 2 S2E14.png|Chimicherry? Cherrychanga? Rarity when I S2E14-W14.png|You're gonna get it, Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 3 S2E14.png|Chimicherry? Cherrychanga? Category:Season 2 Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries